Flight
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: No more running. No more hiding. No more hurting. No more crying. No more falling. I've been underwater. I only need to fly. Two CSI's need to learn how to fly but they don't even know how to do that. Can they follow each other to figure things out? Or is there a bigger conspiracy at work that's on it's way? Well there about to find out. Because right now I only need to fly.


**Flight**

_Inspired by the new Lifehouse song called Flight. One shot._

_It might lead into a new longer story. But for right now, enjoy this short one-shot. _

_Bold letters means it's being told through Morgan and regular letters means it's being told by Greg. I hope that you can follow along._

* * *

><p>Greg and Morgan they never knew that there was ever miracles. They have lost their balance and that acts are never easy. They have been acting as if they don't have feelings for each other. But deep down they have bigger feelings for each other than they ever thought. They never thought that things would be so complicated.<p>

For a couple of years now they have been walking in circles. That sometimes he doesn't know what to do. It's like he's flying and falling on repeat. That sometimes he doesn't know which one he was supposed to do. Was it for the better? Was it for the worse? Will he ever tell Morgan the truth?

The thing is he is no longer running. He is no longer hiding. He is no longer hurting. He is no longer crying. He is no longer going for trouble. He is no longer sighing. He is no longer falling. He is no longer striving. He is no longer having heartaches. He is no longer going to have to fight. He is no longer going to have fears. He is only going fly.

He's always going to be there no matter what. He knows that he needs to go and move forward. He no longer is going to be underwater. That pain is going to be gone. He's going to carry himself throughout this world either by himself or with Morgan by his side.

It's time to break through and get this grasp on this life. This is his life. He's going to make it his own. No one is ever going to choose the path he needs to take. He's going to choose it on his own. Its how life is supposed to go you're supposed to soar to new heights. You're supposed to fly. He hasn't been doing that lately and now he knows that.

That storm inside him hasn't been sleeping. But it's coming and he knows that. That coming storm is helping him carrying the weight of the world. He needs to be there when that happens. There is going to be no more trouble. There is going to be no more fighting even if there will be a big battle looming. He's going to be there to stop it. But as of right now he doesn't know how.

He needs to put on an act around everyone for a little while. It might not be easy but he's going to have to. He's going to have to follow along for a time being until he can't. He knows that sometimes he just knows this kind of stuff. He thinks it's because of his apparent psychic powers.

"**Greg." said Morgan off on the side as she stood in a doorway with her head to the edge of the door with her hair kind of falling to the side and looking at Greg right there **

"Morgan. How long have you been standing there watching me?" wondered Greg

"**Long enough to know that you're hiding something." responded Morgan as she continued standing there enticed by that smile of his **

"You know me to well Morgan Brody." replied Greg as he started walking and saw that she started following

"**Maybe because we have been working together for a couple years now and that well . . . I know you." said Morgan right there knowing the truth **

"You know me?" smiled Greg right there thinking that she doesn't know him one bit

"**I know you that you're hiding that something is coming some sort of coming storm that no one knows about." Morgan told**

"Okay so maybe you know me. But I don't know what this coming storm is Morgan. It could be anything." Greg explained

"**I know." muttered Morgan right there, looking into the deep brown eyes of his to where she can get lost "That's why I'm going to help you."**

"I need to fly Morgan Brody and right now I'm falling." said Greg to her as he looked into her deep set blue eyes

"**I know you do and so do I. So let's fly together on this." explained Morgan as she continued walking by his side **

"Alright you win. But we have to work together on this and figure this all out on this storm. What it is and what it does?" said Greg

** Morgan stood there as she looked at Greg right there and looked around to see that they landed in the break room. No one was there around them as it was completely abandoned. She looked down as she was glad that Greg was allowing her in this, this storm that was coming. Sometimes she feels like she's left out on so many things. But this time around she's going to be prepared and not left out in the dust. **

** She went up and kissed Greg on the cheek right there lightly and turned away. She walked out of the break room as she saw Greg put his hand to his cheek right there to where she kissed him. She was smiling, blushing and embarrassed all at the same time. But she was glad that she got the courage to do that. **

** She was going to continue on with the case she got but she knows that she is going to be sidetracked. It was because of the kiss on the cheek she gave Greg. Does he know that she has feelings for him now? Or was it just mere coincidence that she did that? But she knows she did it because she likes him. But he probably just thinks she did that because he was allowing her to be a team with him. **

** The thing she totally understand Greg with the whole falling and flying thing. She feels like she has lost her balance and that she is falling. But she needs to fly. She's been hiding and she is longer going to be doing that. She is going to be out in the open. **

** She kept on walking as she placed her hand to her hair lightly and gently knowing that things were a little weird now. But she doesn't care she's trying to fly. This time around she's going to be there. There is also one thing that she does know. **

** For her there is no more running. There is no more hiding. There is no more hurting. There is no more crying. There is no more trouble. There is no more sighing. There is no more falling. There is no more striving. There is no heartache. There is no more fighting. There is no more fear. She's only flying.**

**She's walking through a tunnel with a light at the end. **


End file.
